1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to distribution systems for dissemination of heat. More specifically, the invention contemplates a closed system containing a liquid wherein the system includes a heat generating unit comprising a conventional burner and a generating tank, in which the liquid is heated, connected sequentially to a radiator tank in association with a blower unit, a return tank, a vacuum tank, a supply tank, and the generating tank. When operated according to the present invention, flow of liquid occurs from the generating tank to the radiator tank, even when the radiator tank is level with or below the level of the generating tank. No mechanical pumping means is provided at any point in the system.
2. Disclosure Statement
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,346, issued June 17, 1969, Bilinski discloses a space heater with conduit means which transmit a heated fluid generally horizontally from a heater to a radiator, and Kennedy in U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,180, patented Aug. 4, 1970, discloses a space heater made from a heating tube and radiator tube, with an expansion tube located above the radiator tube. Both the Bilinski and Kennedy devices provide for continued circulation without provision of mechanical pumping means, as does Barbier in U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,075, issued Sept. 23, 1969. Knipper in U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,148, issued Feb. 7, 1939, shows a heating system with a radiator maintained at the same level as a heater, with no provision of mechanical pumping means. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,695, issued Dec. 24, 1935, Stewart discloses a heating system with the heater above the level of the radiators, while Rouquaud in U.S. Pat. No. 1,118,285, patented Nov. 7, 1911, shows a system for hot water circulation having an open tank for holding a supply of liquid.
Moreover, Powers in U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,469, issued Jan. 30, 1951, shows a domestic hot water system comprising a fluid circulating loop through which fluid apparently circulates by thermosiphonic action, with no external pumping means present. Mills in U.S. Pat. No. 579,070, patented Mar. 16, 1897, discloses a system for heat distribution wherein the natural upward flow of hot liquid provides circulation without external pumping means, and Salmon in U.S. Pat. No. 210,563, patented Dec. 3, 1878, discloses a hot water heating system for cyclical operation, one step of which involves forming a vacuum in the upper tank by condensation of steam.
Other patents of possible pertinence to the subject matter of the disclosed invention include the following:
______________________________________ 834,735 H. V. Jorgensen et al Oct. 30, 1906 862,642 H. V. Jorgensen Aug. 6, 1907 875,107 A. B. Reck Dec. 31, 1907 1,101,330 A. B. Reck June 23, 1914 1,965,727 F. Springuel July 10, 1934 2,068,549 D. B. Knight Jan. 19, 1937 2,692,732 N. L. Lieberman Oct. 26, 1954 2,952,410 M. B. MacKay Sept. 13, 1960 ______________________________________
Many prior approaches to circulation of a heated fluid for delivery of the heat content thereof have involved provision of mechanical pumping means, a procedure which is expensive, requires considerable maintenance, and failure of such pumping means can cause disruption of service, including possible freezing of lines when a circulating fluid such as water is used in a building during periods of subfreezing temperatures. Many other previous approaches to circulation of heated fluids without provision of mechanical pumping means have relied upon well-known principles of thermosiphonic action, whereby a liquid heated in a vessel forming part of a closed system rises upwardly in a direction forming the smallest angle with the vertical, while incoming liquid enters the heating zone from the direction furthest from the vertical, such as in an inlet entering from the level or from the below. Such systems are adapted to uses in which the heating system can be located below the position of intended use of heat delivered, but are not adaptable for use where a radiator, for example, is provided below or on the same level as the heating device.